


Fuck you, Michael

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is the one to stop his advances in the comic book store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you, Michael

**Brian POV**

I grabbed Michael's crotch and squeezed gently.

"You want to know what it's like?"

I kissed him and after a while, Michael kissed back. I broke the kiss and leaned back a little.

"What the fuck, Michael? Are your really willing to jeopardize what you have with Ben just for a fuck?"

"I would jeopardize anything for a chance with you Brian." He looked at me like I was Captain Astro and Superman rolled up in one.

"You do not have a chance with me, Michael. I asked if you were willing to jeopardize it for a fuck."

"It could never be just a fuck between you and me. We love each other." He was whining, pouting, and not in the least bit attractive.

"The fuck it wouldn't. I don't want a relationship with you. I never did."

**Justin POV**

Ben and I went around the back of the comic book store and in through the back door. We had noticed the 'closed' sign on the door when we drove by. We had met on the bus since we were both on our way to the store. As we neared the doorway to the front, we heard Brian's voice.

"What the fuck, Michael? Are your really willing to jeopardize what you have with Ben just for a fuck?"

We stopped dead in our tracks, holding our breath, waiting for his reply. When it came, I could see Ben blanch and falter a little. He reached out his hand to steady himself on the wall. I put my hand on his arm in support. I turned my head away from him when I heard Brian tell Michael he never wanted a relationship with him. I was relieved, even though I already knew that; but hearing him say it was nice.

"What? Come on, Brian. I know that you just had to grow up a little and be ready for a relationship. You and I are perfect together; we are already best friends and we love each other." Apparently, he hadn't heard a single word Brian had said to him.

Poor Ben looked about ready to pass out.

**Brian POV**

"Michael, you aren't listening to me. If I had fucked you, it would have been just that; but I have absolutely no intention of ever fucking you. First off, you are my friend, and I don't fuck friends. Secondly, it's against the rules and Justin would never forgive me, and I'm not willing to take that chance. You're right; I had to grow up and be ready for a relationship, and I have that. With Justin. You and I could never be partners for numerous reasons, one being that I'm not even remotely attracted to you and I would kill you after about two days because of your whining."

Michael looked like I just killed Deb. He was furious and devastated at the same time.

"You do not have a relationship with that little asshole. The only reason he is even staying with you is because you feel guilty about what happened to him. If you ask me, it wasn't worth it; you should have fucking left him there."

I stepped back as if he had punched me, and that was exactly what I wanted to do to him, but just then I heard a muffled cry from the backroom and Justin and Ben came in to the store.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Michael asked glaring at Justin as if he was the one who had done something wrong.

"I came looking for Brian. I called his office and Cynthia told me that he had gone here after work. I needed a lift home." He looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Let's get out of here, Sunshine," I said, and put my arm around him.

"Brian." Michael was whining behind me as I unlocked the door and got the fuck out of there. I didn't particularly want to be there when Michael and Ben had the talk I knew was coming.

**The next day at Deb's house.**

**Justin POV**

When Brian and I showed up for family dinner the next day, Deb was in all out 'blame Brian' mode.

"What the fuck did you do this time, Asshole? Michael looks like hell and he says that he and Ben broke up yesterday."

"And naturally, you just assume that it is something that Brian did." I was pissed, and it was very clear in my voice.

"Sunshine, I love you like a son, but stay out of it. You don't know anything about it."

"Actually, Deb, you're the one who doesn't know anything about it. You weren't there; I was."

She just gaped at me.

"What do you mean you were there?"

"See, you don't know what the fuck happened. You just assume that it is Brian's fault before even getting the facts straight."

Brian put a hand on my back to try to calm me down.

"Take it easy, Sunshine. I can handle it; I'm used to it."

"You fucking well shouldn't be. It's so damn unfair, I feel like stomping my foot and throwing a temper tantrum, Michael style."

I could see Debbie working herself up to a tirade against me.

"You know how Michael has been moping around for a couple of days because Brian tricked with Ben two years ago, right?"

She looked at me a little puzzled, but nodded.

"Well, yesterday, Brian offered to fuck Michael, in the hopes that he would be turned down because Michael realized what he had with Ben. He wasn't. In fact, your son out and out told Brian that he would be willing to sacrifice everything for a chance with him. The only problem with this was that Brian wasn't offering to have a relationship. He just wanted to give him a chance to turn him down."

"Did Brian tell you this load of crap?"

"No, Ben and I had come in the back door of the shop and overheard their conversation."

Deb visibly blanched at that.

"Ben heard Michael say that?"

"Yes, he looked like he was about ready to pass out. You see, Michael continued by saying that it could never be a fuck between him and Brian since they are perfect for each other. Michael had just been waiting for Brian to be ready to have a relationship."

"I guess the asshole told him he would never be ready to be in a relationship."

"Actually, I told him that I already was in a relationship, with Justin,"

Brian said, and looked at me with a little smile.

"Then, why is he saying that Justin has ruined his relationship with Ben?"

"What?"

"He said that you and he were just working things out. That you were in love with him, but then Justin ruined it and because he was a vindictive little shit, he ruined his relationship with Ben too."

"Ok, if Michael told you that, then why are you blaming Brian?"

"Because I know that Brian is not in love with Michael and I know that you are not vindictive so I just assumed…"

"Well, the road to hell is paved with assumptions. You always jump to conclusions where Michael is concerned. You never accept that he might be at fault for anything going wrong in his own life."

"Michael is a good person. He would never be vicious or mean to anybody. Brian on the other hand…"

"Your nice, sweet boy also said that the only reason that I'm still with Justin is because I feel guilty and that it wasn't worth it; I should just have left him there," Brian says.

The entire family gasped. They had stayed out of the discussion so far, but now there was a cacophony of outraged voices.

**Brian POV**

"Michael would never say that," Deb yelled.

"He did," came a quiet voice from the doorway. Everybody turned to look at Ben standing there.

"Ben. I didn't think you would be here tonight." Justin went and squeezed his arm a little.

"I was summoned. I haven't learned how to refuse a summons from Deb yet." Everybody chuckled a little until the door opened behind Ben and Michael came in.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Michael almost spat in Justin's face.

"Well, let's see. It's Sunday, Deb invited us for family dinner, and like Ben just said, I have yet to find a way to turn down Deb without getting myself killed." He was a little bitchy, but I didn't really blame him.

"Well, since it is a family dinner, you shouldn't be here; you're not a part of this family."

"Shut the fuck up, Michael. You do not get to say who is and who isn't part of this family; and I tell you right now that if Justin isn't welcome, you can forget about ever seeing me at one of these ever again." I can't believe he would be that stupid to say that in front of the whole gang. Is he suicidal?

"Michael Charles Novotny, Brian is right. You do not get to decide who is a part of this family and who isn't. Sunshine is as much part of it as the rest of you are. And what is this I hear you telling Brian that he should have left Justin to die in that parking garage?"

Michael blanched and shot daggers at Justin.

"You run crying to my mother?"

"I didn't tell her," Justin says.

"I did." My voice is steely and he slumps down a little.

"And I confirmed it. I'm sorry Michael, but we were three people in that store who heard you." Ben looks like he is about ready to bolt. I would not want to be there either if I were him.

"Yeah, well, I was right. Your life would have been much better if you had never met that little shit."

I walk right up to his face and lower my voice. I'm sure everybody can still hear me anyway, since all other sounds in the house have stopped.

"You listen to me, Michael; are you listening?"

He nods his head a little.

"Meeting Justin was not a bad thing, can never be a bad thing. Is that clear? And like I told you yesterday, even if I hadn't met him, I would never have fallen in love with you."

"But Brian, you already have. You tell me you love me all the time."

"Yes, as a friend. I could never be IN love with you."

"Why are you so sure?" He looks defiant.

"Because there has to be a sexual attraction in order to fall in love; if not, it is just a friendship."

"Are you telling me that you have never been even a little attracted to me?" Now he sounds pissed.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying."

"But you jerked me off when we were 14."

"Michael, you just said it. We were 14 and I was horny all the fucking time. You could have been anyone at that point. I just wanted to get off."

He looked like I slapped him and stumbled back a couple of steps.

"I don't believe you. You love me; you want me. I know you do. You just don't want to start something with me until you know that you are ready to stop tricking and commit to me fully."

Everybody in the room just stares at him in disbelief.

"Jesus, Michael. This is worse than I thought. Why would you think something like that?" Vic is the first to recover.

"Brian, you are always kissing me and I always get to take you home when you are too drunk to drive yourself. You even tried to fuck me when your father died."

"I was drunk out of my fucking mind that night. I just wanted to forget about him and you were the only available body. I'm actually very glad you turned me down; it would have been a disaster. I would have regretted it the next morning."

"You don't do regrets." He was whining now and kept giving Justin these looks that told me that he would happily kill him and not even feel guilty about it.

"There are a lot of things I regret." I shrug and he just looks at me like I grew a second head.

"Like what? You don't ever regret anything you do."

"Maybe it's more the things I don't do I regret." I looked at Justin with a lifted eyebrow and he just smiled brightly; he really is onto me.

"What is it you regret not doing?" Michael asked, looking hopeful. Like I'm going to say something about him.

"I regret not taking Justin home after prom instead of letting him go back to Daphne. I regret giving up all of my parental rights to Gus. I regret being such an asshole to Justin the first 8 months we knew each other."

The entire room was looking at me with wonder in their eyes, except for Justin; he just smiled at me again.

"But that is all about Justin and Gus."

"Yeah, the two most important people in my life. My partner and my son."

That brought Deb out of the trance she had been in for the last long while.

"Good for you, kiddo. Now it's time for dinner. Michael, if you can't be civil to Sunshine, you can leave and come back another time and spend time with me."

She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"This is all your fucking fault, you little spoiled brat." Justin stepped back so as not to get sprayed by the spit flying from Michael's mouth.

"How is any of this my fault? You are the one who refuses to see that Brian is your friend and that he will always love you as such, but nothing more. You had a good man who really cared about you, but you threw that away on a fantasy that is never going to come true."

"It would have come true if you had just fucking died. Brian would have turned to me for comfort."

Justin steps back at that, as if Michael had hit him.

"Let's go, Justin. I'm not staying and listening to this shit anymore. Michael, stay the fuck away from me; don't call, don't come by and don't talk to me if you see me somewhere. You will not like the consequences if you do."

I grabbed Justin's hand and walked to the door.

"Hold it. You and Sunshine aren't going anywhere. Michael is. Get the fuck out of my house, Michael. I can't even stand to look at you right now. That is an absolutely horrible thing to say, and I know I raised you better than that."

With that, Deb unceremoniously grabbed his elbow and escorted him out of the house. She looked very pale and like she was very close to crying. She went to give first Justin and then me a hug before going back to the kitchen. The rest of us follow behind her in silence. Nobody said anything at the table until Vic looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"So, Justin is one of the two most important people in your life, huh? Isn't that nice?" He winked, and the whole table broke down in laughter at my expense, but at least it got everybody talking again.

The rest of dinner went with easy conversation between all of us. Nobody mentioned Michael or the fact that it was a little strange that Ben was still there.


End file.
